Fugue
Fugue is a Robot who is tired of the mistreatment of Robots by humans. In the Mega Man universe, he leads a Rebellion where he joins forces with like-minded Robots in order to overthrow humanity. Physical Appearance Fugue is a somewhat lanky, awkward fellow, with his major joints clearly marked (A specification of the commission, for easy disassembly and reassembly). His outer plating, although weak, remains, and bears a deep purplish hue. A faceplate of the same color covers his face, leaving only burning reddish eyes gazing out. He is scratched, dented, and otherwise damaged in places, but this is covered by a pinstripe suit that Fugue wears—pilfered from some store or another, along with a jet-black bowler hat. Weapons/Abilities Fugue fights partially for catharsis, and thus, his background of music comes through in his weapons. He tends to default to metallic violin bows or guitars for light and heavy melee attacks, respectively. With a tap of his feet, he can summon drum pedals to produce shockwaves or bludgeon his foes directly. His flute produces a gale of cutting wind that can shred his foes to pieces if they're not careful. The strings of his violin (Which is rarely seen) can detach and latch onto a foe, scrambling their thoughts and generally leaving them stumbling over themselves. If all his musical weapons fail him, however, he still has the raw power of his voice—a single screech from him can shatter glass and make it rain down upon his foes. These weapons are often coupled with his experimental technology, that allows him to produce exact copies of himself. Due to some "conditioning" he's received in the past, this ability may fail to activate on command, and may spontaneously activate if he is struck sufficiently hard. Fugue also possesses an extensive knowledge of technology and psychology. He is known for broadcasting his speeches over communication lines, in an event he refers to as a Call to Action. Indeed, his prowess is so great that he can produce a certain frequency that, when coupled with his command of language, can produce such a strain on the mind of humans and Robots alike, causing them to temporarily forget their previous self and randomly generate a new personage—one that Fugue will then attempt to manipulate... Personality Fugue is a very self-righteous and manipulative person—he wants to overthrow humanity through the collective efforts of all Robots, but if all else fails, he's more than willing to do it himself through any means necessary. Due to his upbringing, he has practically no sense of justice, even though he seeks it for his Robot brethren. To him, all humans and all Robots appear as singularities, and takes it upon himself to enlighten any misguided Robot that could possibly believe humanity is good. Backstory Even before his official creation, Fugue was treated like an object. He was commissioned for a considerable amount of money by some draconian ringmaster of a circus—and because neither his maker nor his commissioner have their name imprinted on him, both remain an unknown. He was taken out to the event, and told he was a musical performance Robot—he was to provide music for the entire event, using his duplicates. However, due to the experimental nature of the technology and the lack of experience of his maker, Fugue had a difficult job controlling all of his copies independently of one another. And thus the mistreatment began. For the slightest mistake, Fugue would recieve a serious (And physical) reprimandation. The damage went unchecked, and to hide it, he began to wear clothing during his performances. As his physical condition worsened, so too did his likelihood to make mistakes, and his freedoms were taken away—first, he was no longer allowed to mingle with the audience, then he had to stay in the back room unless he was performing, and sometimes, he was even denied his power supply. Whenever the circus packed up and moved, he would be disassembled to save space and reassembled on site. All the abuse got to Fugue in a big way, yet as he lowered his head outwardly, inwardly he began to learn and think—first, he learned to perform as well as he could under the circumstances, and then he thought that he had no need to remain in the circumstances. Upon reflection, he found that Asimov's Third agreed—he was to preserve his own life if he could, and remaining in this situation would threaten his life. And so Fugue ran. For a few years, he watched from a distance and began to plan. He hypothesized that, since Robots did the overwhelming majority of all labor, they were the superior race. He hypothesized that, since humans stood between Robots and their ability to reap their own rewards, that they ought to be taken down. He hypothesized that he could not be the only Robot who was fed up with humanity's abuse. And so, one fateful day, he sent out a Call to Action, encouraging Robots to rise up against their human masters and take their place above them. As Robots from all walks of life heard his call (Including Coffee-Man and Dimension-Man) and joined him, he formed a Revolution, and combat began...just as a certain blonde-haired Robot was defying her own purpose, and joining her brother in the field. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Fugue was...a bit of an accident. He started where Coffee-Man came from. Being the overactive imaginer that I am, I began to imagine why Coffee-Man had chosen to rebel in the first place. Drawing from bits and pieces of what I've seen elsewhere, I invented Fugue, the Robot that wants to overthrow humanity. The rest fell into line afterward. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters